Wedding Oneshots
by bloodybrill
Summary: One shots for the character's weddings.
1. Neville and Luna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the almighty J. K. Rowling does. (starts bowing down to her greatness)**

Luna was in Ginny's old at the Burrow. She was stepping into her wedding dress while Ginny and Hermione helped her. The dress had large bell sleeves and it puffed out at the bottom. It was the traditional white but with yellow daisies all over the bottom half and with one on a large bow that went around her waist.

Ginny had put her long blonde hair up in a bun with pieces framing her face. Her eye shadow was yellow but instead of looking childish like she usually did she looked elegant. Hermione helped her into her shoes which were white ballet flats. They had convinced her to leave out her radish earrings and to leave her butterbeer cap necklace at home.

Hermione wore a long, pale yellow dress that seemed to swirl around her ankles like a lily. Her hair was straightened and it was tied back with a thin yellow ribbon. Ginny's dress was the same color as Hermione's but it was slightly layered so that she looked like a yellow rose. A thick yellow headband held her hair in place. They both wore white high heels that wrapped around their ankles and up their lower claves.

"You look beautiful Luna!" Ginny exclaimed handing her a bouquet of daisies that Luna had made sure were nargel free.

"Neville's going to faint when he sees you!" Hermione said checking to make sure everything was perfect.

"I hope he doesn't! That's the last thing we need today! What time is it?"

"Nearly time! Are you ready for this?"

"Of course," she said with a smile but her two best friends could see the doubt underneath it.

"Is something wrong Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing just a little case of the wedding jitters. It's probably just the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, darn things." She said with a nervous smile.

Ginny went over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It's ok to be nervous, it's normal."

"I'm being silly aren't I?"

"No, just being a new bride," Hermione said with a chuckle. "Just remember that you love him and you'll be fine. Now come on it's time."

Ginny and Hermione led Luna down the steps of the Burrow and to the kitchen door. Ginny got Mrs. Weasley's attention to show that they were ready. There was the sound of scrabbling feet as everyone stood up. Ginny left the kitchen first after giving Luna a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck," she said before leaving and walking down the isle with Harry, Neville's best man.

When she was halfway down the isle Hermione gave Luna a hug and left the kitchen to walk down the isle with Ron. When she reached the pew her father held out a hand and the wedding march started. She left the kitchen and everyone gasped as they saw the eccentric Luna dressed up and looking so elegant and beautiful. Her father looped his arm through hers and led her down the isle. Everyone was staring at her but she had eyes only for Neville. He was in pair of light blue robs with a muggle bow tie around his neck. When they reached the pew her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked over to his seat.

Everyone sat down and the priest began. For Luna the words ran together and all she saw was Neville who was staring back at her.

"Do you Luna Lovegood take Neville Longbottom to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse? Through sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I do," she said with a large smile on her face.

"And do you Neville Longbottom take Luna Lovegood to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or worse? Through sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I-I do," he got out.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Neville pulled Luna close and kissed her. It was the best kiss in her life and one she will always remember. When they pulled apart everyone was cheering for them.

Later that night at the reception Neville and Luna were dancing to the Muggle song, From This Moment by Shania Twain. They were encircled in each others arms as they danced to the music. People were scattered all over the Weasley's back yard and a few were on the dance floor. Ginny and Harry danced by them and Ron and Hermione were attempting to dance a few feet away.

Luna lifter her head and gave Neville a kiss. "I love you Mr. Longbottom."

"I love you too, Luna." He said, his voice filled with love.


	2. Draco and Cho

**Thanks muchies to padfoot240, iggy's girlfriend for reviewing! gives huggies and chocolate frog**

Draco Malfoy was in his room in the house he had brought to be away from everything that reminded him of his parents. He was getting dressed for his wedding. He had picked out a black suit that had blue lining. He finished getting ready and went downstairs to the backyard where everything was being set up. Since there was nothing for him to do he went back inside.

There was a knock at the door so he went to answer it. What he saw surprised him. Standing there looking the same as he had, except maybe a little cleaner, two years ago was Harry Potter.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked still stunned.

"I was invited; I suppose Cho didn't tell you?"

"Actually I sent the invitation, I wanted to surprise Cho. She's missed you since the war." He said getting over the shock. "Come in. What are you doing here so early anyway?" he was surprised the Gryffindor had actually come. He was still shocked that he had sent the invitation but after looking back at how he saved his life it seemed only fair.

"I didn't know how long it would take to get here and I guess I left to early. Ginny wanted me out of the house too."

"You're still with Wea- sorry Ginny?"

"Yeah, we're getting married next year."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. So I have a question for you. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you invite me?"

Draco took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm tired of this. Of the separation set during school between houses. After the war and seeing how you and Ron saved me and Goyle I realized how stupid we had been. Cho's helped me see how stupid the separation was too. I've met her family and they're some of the greatest people ever."

"I'm glad you've changed for the better."

"Me too."

"Draco, Cho needs tea where do you keep it? Oh! I didn't know someone was here!" Marietta Edgecombe said coming down the stairs. "Harry!"

"Hello," he said a little coolly still not able to fully forgive her for her betrayal to the DA.

"The tea's in the kitchen in the cabinet next to the refrigerator, Marietta." Draco said not noticing the glares coming from Harry.

She nodded and scampered away.

"Odd girl she is," he said leaning into his chair. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks." Harry replied trying to be nicer. "Are your…parents coming?" he asked slowly.

"No. I haven't spoken to them since seventh year. Good riddance too."

"So you hate them now?"

"Yes. I can't believe what they did."

"You do know that they tried to find you and that your mother let me go when I told her you were free?"

"Yes and I am grateful that she let you go but everything else that they did is unforgivable."

They continued talking until people started arriving. Some did a double take when they saw Harry standing next to Draco both seeming at ease. A half hour later everyone was in their seats waiting for Cho to walk down the isle. When Marietta came down the isle with a boy from Ravenclaw everyone stood up. Draco stared at the door, anxiously waiting for his soon to be wife.

When she came out of the house there were mummers of how beautiful she looked. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was down and curled so that it fell down her back. Her dress was all white and there were patterns of ravens and snakes together throughout the bottom but they were sewn in so that you missed them if you didn't look hard enough. She chose red roses for her bouquet and she held them close as she walked down the isle. When she reached the pew the priest became the service. Marietta read a passage from the Bible then came the part everyone was waiting for.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Cho Chang to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or worse? Through sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Draco said trying not let his voice betray how nervous he was.

"And do you Cho Chang take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse? Through sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I-I do," she said a little shakily while smiling at Draco.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco pulled Cho into his arms and kissed her with an much passion as he could and everyone burst into applause.

"Congratulations Cho, Draco." Harry said coming over an hour later.

"Thanks Harry. I'm so glad you made it!" Cho said throwing her arms around him.

"I have to go but I hope to see both of you at our wedding next year."

"We'll be there," Draco said giving him a small smile.

As Harry walked away Draco pulled Cho into a hug and started dancing with her.

**I know Harry and Draco would basically never be friends but I think it could possibly happen. **


End file.
